Yuna
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: SSO.:.Yuna era un enigma que Spear estaba dispuesto a descubrir.:.Slight!SpearxYuna.:.One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece y mucho menos Omega. Ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Si yo fuera la dueña, hubiera dado la orden expresa de que Souma hablara más español en sus diálogos.**

Advertencias:  
-Posible OoC.

* * *

Cuando recién entro a Palestra él ya tenía muy claro su objetivo: convertirse en caballero y llegar al más alto rango posible, el de caballero dorado. Naturalmente no era el único con esa meta, había otros como él, pero pudo notar con suma dicha que la mayoría no era rival para él. Pero la mayoría no eran todos. Aun faltaban ciertas personas las cuales tenía que superar; Eden y Haruto que iban en grados superiores; el hijo del legendario Shiryu de Dragón, Ryuho, quien heredó su armadura… y ella, a la que no le hablaba pero le era bien sabido su nombre. Yuna.

No tenía nada especial a simple vista. Al igual que todas las chicas portaba la máscara, pues era una tradición y una regla para las mujeres que aspiraban a ser amazonas. Pero con el tiempo fue mostrando su fuerza y disciplina así como su entendimiento de la teoría. Todo esto sumado la volvió una de las mejores, y de las más admiradas. Así que la hizo foco de su atención. Procuraba prestar atención a los momentos en que pasaba a hacer demostraciones en clase, si tenía oportunidad cuando entrenaba. Lo mismo que hacía con los demás.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de aquello que la hacía aun más diferente que al resto.

Habiendo observado a Ryuho, Haruto y los demás, podía describir de manera perfecta su manera de pelear y lanzar sus golpes, así como su comportamiento fuera de clase. Pero no con Yuna. Yuna siempre era la misma. En el aula, en las prácticas, en las batallas y aun en su tiempo libre. Y eso no le gustaba. No podía simplemente fiarse de esa manera tan estricta de comportarse. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que había algo más allá de la chica disciplinada. Y si quería ser en realidad el mejor, tendría que descubrirlo.

—¡Yuna!

Había encontrado el momento justo para hablar con ella: la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería. Sabía que la chica tenía una fama de sólo hablar con unas cuantas personas. Pero también sabía que siempre cumplía con lo mínimo que se requería para ser una persona educada. Así que si él iba a hablar con ella a la hora del almuerzo, no lo ignoraría.

Cuando ella lo oyó, se giro inmediatamente a verlo, y el casi se arrepiente al ver en lugar de un par de ojos, la máscara que portaba desde hace quien sabe cuanto. Si estaba sorprendida o extrañada por el hecho de que le dirigió la palabra no lo sabía, y jamás lo haría.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en un tono de voz calmo, como usualmente contestaba a maestros.

No recordaba muy bien el rumbo que tomo la platica, o le que le dijo después de aquello, pero si que recordaba lo cortante que eran las respuestas de ella a un a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba sonar ameno y agradable. Al final no consiguió nada. Y eso sólo pico más su curiosidad, provocando que su atención y pensamientos terminaran en ella más veces de lo permitido, y siendo más obvio de lo pretendido.

—¡Spear! —oyó a Yuna detrás suyo, meses después de su primer intento de conversación con ella.

Estaban saliendo de una de sus lecciones, Yuna se había tomado la molestia de esperar a que los demás se fueran para que no escucharan lo que sea que fuese a decirle. Así que se volteo y la miró con expresión desinteresada, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría por saber que había provocado el cambio en la amazona.

—¿Si?

Yuna no contesto por unos segundos, segundos en los que el no pudo apartar la vista de la máscara. Pero no por el hecho de que estuviera "mirándola a los ojos" sino porque en serio no podía apartar la mirada del objeto. Aunque ya llevaba cuatro años en aquel lugar y se había acostumbrado a esa tradición de que las mujeres **debían** portarla, en ese momento era lo que más robaba su atención… porque al fin lo había descubierto.

Esa máscara la impedía saber las emociones que podían escapársele a Yuna con sus expresiones. Era la raíz de su problema de análisis con la chica. Con esa máscara puesta era como si la propia Yuna se ocultara del mundo entero. Era su escudo.

—¿Podrías explicarme porque no has dejado de observarme en las últimas semanas?

No debió haberle tomado por sorpresa que fuera tan directa. Pero lo hizo. Así que tardo unos pocos segundos en poder ordenar sus pensamientos, inventarle una mentira y tratar de hacérsela creer. Porque Yuna no era tonta ni ingenua, pero eso no quiere decir que tuviera que darle la razón.

—¿De que estas hablando? —dijo lo más sorprendido e indignado posible, aunque sonaba un tanto falso.

Juraría que la mirada de Yuna se intensificó pero no podía precisar.

—No sé a que estés jugando, pero te aconsejo que te detengas.

—Lo que digas, Yuna, lo que digas.

Se fue, dejándola sola, pero pensando en el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. El problema con Yuna, su restricción y al mismo tiempo la barrera que lo separaban a él y los demás de todos sus secretos. Era la máscara, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿cómo se la quitaba?

La pregunta no lo dejo tranquilo hasta que una semana después de eso, mientras se encontraban en la arena, dio con la solución.

Se llevarían a cabo combates de prácticas entre los alumnos y sus amigos estaban a punto de enfrentarse. El resto se sentaba a observar y esperar a ser llamados para el siguiente encuentro, así que todos estaban ahí. Eso la incluía a ella, a quien no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que se quedó sólo. Estaba con sus amigas, hablando de quien sabe que, pero se veía… como siempre.

Frunció el ceñó, y apretó los dientes.

¡Era como ver una maldita estatua viviente!

Necesitaba esa máscara fuera de su vista ¡Ya! Necesitaba conocer a la Yuna de verdad, a la humana que se investía con el cargo de amazona.

Pero conocía la regla. Era conocida por todo el mundo. Era de lo primero que les decían al llegar

"_Una amazona tiene prohibido quitarse la máscara. Si un hombre llegase a verla sin ella, es deber de esta amazona matarlo o amarlo"_

Y al ser una regla, era obvio que Yuna jamás se la quitaría. Aunque le doliera, le molestara y la limitara, su sentido de la responsabilidad era más fuerte. Tan fuerte que era lo único que podía atravesar la máscara.

Fue en ese momento en el que Spear lo supo. Lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería. Usaría la misma cualidad de Yuna a su favor. Porque así como cumpliría la regla de jamás quitársela, si Spear lograba verla, la chica tendría que cumplir con la otra regla. Y él estaba tan seguro de sus habilidades que a la amazona no le quedaría de otra que amarlo. Así que estaba a salvo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, cuando por segunda ocasión ella se le acercó después de clases. Estaban solos como la primera vez.

—¿Tienes un problema conmigo? —al grano. Directa como siempre, Yuna no se iba por la tangente, al menos no cuando quería arreglar un problema.

El sólo sonrió sin ninguna intención de disimular. A lo largo de los últimos meses había ido lanzando una serie de comentarios sarcásticos e imprudentes, siempre que la amazona estaba cerca. Y todos hacían alusión a dos cosas: su condición de mujer, y la máscara. A esas alturas ya todos sabían que eran con el propósito de molestarla, pues nunca los hacía delante de nadie más que no fuera ella.

—¿Debería? —pero se haría el loco. El que no entendía.

—Por eso te pregunto. Tus comentarios mordaces, imprudentes y fuera de lugar se vuelven más fastidiosos y molestos. Más cuando es obvio que van dirigidos a mí.

Se llevo una mano al pecho, con una expresión de ofendido que hubiera funcionado si no estuviera sonriendo como lo hacía. Pudo notar como Yuna apretaba los puños. Estaba molesta.

—No deberías darte tanta importancia Yuna. No creí que fueras una chica tan vanidosa.

—Escúchame bien. No sé que problemas tengas conmigo, y no me interesa —se acercó a donde él estaba, mirándolo directamente, o eso suponía Spear. En su voz podía percibir el tono enojado de la chica—. Pero si vas a estar tirando piedras al menos ten la decencia de ponerles mi nombre, o lanzarlas cuando este sola. Mis amigas no tienen por qué estar tolerando tus comentarios.

Spear cayó por un segundo. Hasta que al fin pudo contestarle, habiéndose asegurado de usar el tono de burla correcto.

—Yuna, si estas molesta, y esto es un reclamo, me gustaría que me lo aclararas. Es difícil de saberlo cuando te veo— y sonrió, asegurándose de que la expresión quedará guardada en la memoria de ella— ¿Mejor?

—Idiota.

Se dio media vuelta, y esa fue la última vez que ella se le acercó. Porque sí, Spear moderó sus comentarios. Esos eran sólo y para Yuna. No le interesaban las demás. Esa era la máscara que quería desaparecer después de todo.

Con el tiempo, fue extraño como ella se fue acostumbrando. Se enojaba, se molestaba y empezó a contestarle, pero el siempre contratacaba de la misma manera, siempre. Y siempre la dejaba callada, pero nunca sin la máscara. Y eso le desesperaba.

—¿Qué ganas con que se la quite? —le preguntó uno de sus amigos, después de que el profesor Geki acompañado de quien sabe quien los regañara por enésima vez por estar discutiendo –y casi empezar una pelea- con Yuna.

A esas alturas y después de tanto tiempo Spear tendría que haberles platicado de su táctica, de su curiosidad y necesidad de conocimiento. A esas alturas, de no haberlo hecho, debería explicárselos. Pero no lo hizo. No les dijo del exhaustivo análisis que llevaba años haciendo. Se limitó a decírselos en una sola frase.

—Gano saber que hay detrás de esa máscara.

Era la manera más sencilla de ponérselos. Y porque a esas alturas, ya era lo único que le interesaba. Era un enigma que estaba obsesionado por resolver. Sólo eso y nada más. Lo que haría con esa información ya no era tan importante como la acción misma de quitársela.

Sólo que no estaba preparado para que fuera tan pronto. Menos que fuera durante una batalla inesperada contra ella –aunque desde hace mucho que la deseara- y mucho menos que hubiera sido por culpa del novato.

Él había pasado años tratando de hacer que se la quitara, y ese novato de pegaso con sólo unas cuantas frases la había orillado a hacerlo.

Había destruido su propia Máscara.

También lo había derrotado, pero él estaba aún más sorprendido por lo que sus ojos presenciaban: ella de pie, frente a él y un par de ojos violetas observándolo a él y nadie más. Eran serenidad, eran tranquilidad, felicidad, calidez, frescura, suavidad, compasión... eso era su mirada.

—Si un caballero ve el rostro de una amazona…

—No

Sonrió, y logró distraerlo porque ya no sólo eran sus ojos, era su rostro.

—Yo no voy a matarte o amarte. Esta es mi regla, la de mi corazón.

Y al final era ella.

Después de tanto tiempo la había encontrado, pero era más de lo que podía recibir. Era más que él.

Era Yuna.

* * *

Me vale un pepino que sólo haya salido un capítulo. YunaxSpear es mi OTP de Omega. PUNTO. Por eso les dediqué este one-shot aunque no es muy romántico que digamos XD

PD: Cualquier error, díganme para corregirlo.


End file.
